Shipwreck Beach Walkthrough (First Visit)
The Fast Way Down Travel to the Survivors' Camp Wade through the water and squeeze through the crack in the wall. Jump across the broken bridge. Look to the left to find the first GPS cache. Follow the sandy path to the right and drop into the shallow water. Move the float next to rock formation on the left. Jump onto the float and then onto the craggy wall. If you're having trouble with this, look above the waterfall to the right. Shoot the barricade with your shotgun and another float will fall down. Use it to help you. Climb up and around on the craggy wall until you reach the top. A cairn '''is up there. Dismantle it to start the first '''Challenge. Then go back down to the sandy path. Hop onto the narrow rock ledge ahead. Follow it to the left and up until you find the second cairn. Drop off to the east and you will see a mine '''sitting in the sand. Blow it up with a weapon of your choice. This starts the second '''Challenge. A GPS cache '''sits nearby. Just to the west is a '''challenge tomb, but you can't raid it right now. You'll come back with the proper gear soon. Find the truck to the northwest and climb onto the rock plateau just past it to find another cairn. Move south towards the water and look under the busted pier to the right for a GPS cache. Look further down the beach for the second mine. Now move west along the waterline to find the fourth GPS cache '''sitting next to an anchor. Blow up the '''mine '''in the water to the south. Return to the path you came from and head west to find the '''base camp. Enter the building to the west and look on the desk to find a document. Scramble onto the roof for another GPS cache. Use your axe to open the door of a building just across from the previous one. Inside is another'document'. Now exit the building and meet up with the crew. A Pirate's Life Reach the Galleon Head towards the busted pier and jump across. Climb up the ladder to get up higher. Ride down a zip line to reach a wooden platform. Ho p towards the craggy wall and sink your axe into it. Climb up to the top and crawl through a hole to enter the ship. Collect the Block and Tackle Solarii ''' talk to each other as you quietly drop into the ship. Kill the one on the upper level first, and then kill his buddy. Leap over to their old location and climb the stairs. Scramble up to the ledge and climb around the ship until you reach the deck. Fire an arrow at the object that holds the block and tackle up. Doing this crashes the mast down, giving Lara a way to get back. Return to Jonah With the Block and Tackle Balance your way down the fallen mast and take cover behind the barrels on the left. '''Solarii converse ahead. Whip out a weapon before they get close to you and wipe them out! Look inside the room behind you to find the first relic. Jump over to where the bodies lay and loot. Go over to the short ramp, but don't ride the zip line yet. Instead, look down in the water to the right to spot another mine. Then look to the far left for the fifth mine. You might have to inch out to the edge to see it. Ride two zip lines down to shallow water. Return to the camp to give Jonah the block and tackle. He has a gift for Lara as well, a compound bow. You can sit and upgrade your weapon at the camp. Lara has decided to go after Alex, who has went out to fetch Reyes's missing tools from the Endurance. Gone Missing Reach the Endurance Wreck Run over to the pier to the east and look to the left to spot the craggy wall. Create a rope bridge and cross over. Scramble up to the metal beam and balance along to the right. Jump over to the platform and then scramble up to the next. Jump straight over to the small cliff to find a GPS cache. Leap over to the ship and loot the salvage trunk. Peer down into the water to the right to see the sixth mine. Drop to a lower level of the ship and look inside the room to the east for a relic. Drop down to the next deck and grab the third relic '''on a table to the east. Climb back up to the main deck by jumping to the metal beam, then over to the second level, then scrambling up the wall. Spot the ladder to the west and climb up to a tiny metal platform. Jump up and scramble to another ladder. Climb up to a higher platform that has a '''GPS cache '''on it. Jump off the platform to the south and you will land on a zip line, which carries you over to dry land. Move down the strip of land until Solarii '''appear on the platforms above. Take them out with some quick headshots. Then follow the path to the right of the tower to find another cairn. From there, look into the water to the north to spot the mine. Go into the shallow water to the east and destroy the eighth mine '''that sits in the sand. Look to the left to spot a tiny cave. Inside is ammo and a '''GPS cache. Run out from the cave to a partial pier and use the rock to jump onto the post. Jump onto the platform to grab the ninth GPS cache. Follow the narrow path to the east and into a maze of ship wreckage. Turn left at the opening and follow the sand to the tenth GPS cache. Just before you is the ninth mine, half buried in the sand. Return to where you killed the two enemies and scramble up to the the wooden walkways. Walk out onto the beam and leap over to the stone structure. Jump over to the rungs and climb up. Look down to the left to spot the final mine. Follow the walkway around to the right and hop over to the board that sticks out. Climb up to the room below the roof. A relic '''is inside. Climb up to the top of the tower and slide down a zip line. Quickly '''take cover behind the block and kill the''' left enemy''' with an arrow to the head. The other enemy has head protection, so whip out your rifle to make short work of him. Jump to a ledge on the left and pick up a GPS cache. Jump southeast to the rocks and wade though the water to find the twelfth GPS cache. But watch out for the two men who will attack from the right path. Go back to the area with the thick concrete block and leap over to the ledge. Use the axe on the bunker ahead; a relic '''is inside. Climb up the ladder and collect the '''salvage from the locker to the left. Head the other way and jump over to the rock wall. Climb up and follow the passage up a few ledges and into a upper room of the bunker. The sixth relic '''is inside. A '''Challenge Tomb '''is right ahead. Crouch through the narrow space. If you would like to raid the tomb, click here. Use the zip line to exit the tomb and make your way out of the bunker. After you're out, go to the left and cross the bridge. At the edge, turn right and swing across the pole to find the final '''cairn. Return to where you turned right. Jump onto the mast and use it to get over to the platform. Shoot a rope arrow at the craggy wall to the southeast and ride down to it. Grab the third '''document '''on the desk ahead. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs